LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P8/Transcript
(Miles and Izuku are seen walking around U.A) Miles: Jeez, class is so damn boring. Izuku: Yeah, but it's worth it to become a hero! Miles: Learning grammar and spelling doesn't sound very heroic to me. Izuku: Well one can't be too picky with- ???: Ah Mr. Morales, Mr. Midoriya! I've been looking for you two! (The two turn to find a man in a lab coat approaching) Miles: That's us. Who are you? ???: Ah sorry about that. My name is Dr. Otto Octavius! I'm a scientist who is visiting your school for a little project of mine! Izuku: Project? Otto: Augmentations my boy. Miles: For what? Otto: Well Mr. Morales, augmentations for wounded heroes of course! And I thought what better place to gather info than U.A High? Izuku: Why? Otto: Because Midoriya, in all my years of studying, I found that Quirks are much more of an effective tool to use as a base for my research. It's always easier to engineer them for other purposes than a Gift. Miles: And you need us for what? Otto: Intel my boy, intel! I need you two to come with me down to the science lab. I got some tests I need to run. Izuku: Um, sure why not? Miles: Aren't we gonna be late though? Otto: Oh I've already talked to your teachers about this. No harm will come to you I promise. Izuku: Well, if you're sure. Otto: Trust me. Now come on, we have so much to do! (The three walk off toward the science lab. It then cuts to Jessica who is seen home alone with Sammy) Jessica: I'm glad I could get the day off school today. No way I'm gonna leave you alone after yesterday. Sammy: Yeah. Thanks for that by the way. Jessica: No problem! (Jessica looks around at the empty house) Jessica: It is pretty quiet and boring around here though. (Sammy looks around before looking up at Jessica) Sammy: Wanna go down to the beach? Jessica: Sure, why not? (Sammy crawls up and sits on Jessica's shoulder as the two head out back. It then shows the two on the beach as Sammy is shown digging a hole in the sand) Jessica: Sammy, what are you doing? Sammy: Digging for treasure! Jessica: Treasure? Sammy: Treasure's always found on beaches right? Jessica: I don't think- (Sammy feels something buried under the sand) Sammy: *gasp* I found it! (Sammy reaches in but is disappointed to find a small rock instead) Sammy: Awwww! I thought I had something there! Jessica: I mean, it's close. (Jessica picks the rock up from Sammy's hand) Jessica: You could still keep this as a memory. Sammy: I mean, I guess. Jessica: Come on, wouldn't you want to remember your first ever piece of treasure? Sammy: No way! I'll keep it! Jessica: Nice! (Sammy suddenly hugs Jessica, wrapping his arms around her stomach) Sammy: Thanks Jessica! (Jessica giggles a bit as Sammy looks confused) Sammy: Huh? What's so funny? Jessica: Your slime's tickling me! Sammy: Oh! (Sammy lets go) Sammy: Sorry about that. Jessica: Aw it's fine. You want to find some more "treasure"? Sammy: Yeah! Let's do it! (Sammy goes over and starts digging again as Jessica gets on her knees and helps him dig) Sammy: I got a good feeling about this one! Jessica: Yeah same! (The two dig a bit more, finding nothing) Sammy: Aww, guess not. Jessica: Dang. (The two back away from the hole as Jessica lays down on her stomach on the sand. Sammy then sits next to her) Jessica: Sure is nice out today huh? Sammy: Yeah. It's awesome! Jessica: Sand's warm too! Sammy: I know! But look at that view! (Sammy and Jessica look out toward the ocean) Sammy: Cool. Jessica: Yeah. (Sammy crawls up and sits on Jessica's back as he looks out into the ocean) Sammy: What do we do now? Jessica: Wanna build a sand castle? Sammy: Yeah! You know it! Jessica: Alright, let's do it! (The two sit up and start to gather up sand. It then cuts back to Miles and Izuku as they watch Otto preparing a needle) Miles: So, what's this for? Otto: Well, first off I need a sample of your blood Morales. Miles: Blood? Otto: I need some of your DNA so I can use it as a base for future projects. Miles: Like what? Otto: Augmentations built for your abilities! Miles: Really? Otto: You never know when you'll need them! Besides if you want, I can give you some of the results to you so you could utilize it as a base for new upgrades. Miles: Really? Otto: The more you know about yourself, the better you can improve yourself Morales! Miles: Well uhhh- Otto: Anyway, let's get started shall we? (Otto walks up to Miles as he takes a blood sample and takes it over to a microscope) Otto: Wow! Amazing Miles! Your blood, your cells, they're different! Miles: How so? Otto: These blood cells are those of a Targhul Miles. Is this where you draw your power from? Miles: Well Omega did bond to me awhile back. After that, I got most of the abilities I have now. Otto: Omega must've had an appetite of spiders at one point to do this. Miles: Maybe. Otto: Well. (Otto collects the sample and puts most of it in a test tube) Otto: I shall use this as a base for my research. On the other hand... (Otto throws another test tube filled with Miles's blood at Miles who catches it) Otto: You can keep that for yourself. Use it to make something nice. Miles: Thanks sir. Otto: Anyway, now that that's out of the way, would you mind stepping up here Midoriya? Izuku: Um, sure. (Izuku steps up next to Miles) Otto: Now then, I just need a way to figure out that Quirk of yours. Izuku: Huh? Otto: Well we need the research right? Izuku: I really don't think that's a good idea. You know my Quirk is- Otto: Nonsense! It's just a bit of DNA, nothing too bad. Izuku: Yeah but- Miles: Dude, you okay? Izuku: Huh? Miles: You've never been this defensive over your Quirk before. Izuku: Well there's a good reason for that. Otto: Well if it's a problem, no worries. I still have plenty of samples from your classmates for my research. Miles: What happens now? Otto: I'll use these samples to research the Quirks. Once that's done, the data I use can be utilzed to enhance their effects! Miles: Just like that? Otto: Precisely! Izuku: That sounds awesome! Otto: It certainly is. Now run along, I got some things to finish! There's so much to do! (The two leave the lab and walk down the hall) Miles: That is a smart man. Izuku: Yeah. Augmentations for Quirks and Gifts? That sounds too good to be true! Miles: But it is! Izuku: Yeah! Miles: But why did you skip out? Izuku: Huh? Miles: You seemed really defensive about letting him see your Quirk. Is there something up with it? Izuku: Oh uhhh, no there's nothing wrong it. Miles: Are you sure? Izuku: Yes. Miles: Well alright then. Let's go see if we can find the others then. (The two walk off. It then cuts to Sammy as he's seen trying to build a watchtower on his sand castle) Jessica: How are we gonna do this? Sammy: I don't know if I want a small wall around the top or not. Jessica: Does it matter? Sammy: Well the archers need protection too. Jessica: True. Sammy: But how are we gonna fix that? Jessica: Not sure. (Sammy backs away and looks at the castle) Sammy: Well, it's fine for now. We can change it later. Jessica: Alright. (The two walk away from the castle and sit down on the ground) Sammy: So, now what? Jessica: Not sure. You wanna just sit here? Sammy: *yawn* Yeah. (The two look out toward the ocean. The scene cuts to later on as Alex and the others are seen arriving home) Alex: Jeez, school was awesome! Jack: I never thought a sparring match could be so epic! Alex: Yeah! Erin: Hey guys, where's Jessica? (The group looks around) Alex: Huh, not sure. Scott: Jessica? Ian: You guys here? Alex: You guys look around the house, I'll check out back. (Alex heads out back toward the beach as the others look around the house.) Alex: Jessica? Sammy? (Alex looks around finding nothing. He then looks down at the ground and finds Jessica and Sammy sleeping as Sammy snuggles up next to Jessica) Alex: Awww....That's sweet. (Jessica sits up startled awake as Sammy follows suit) Jessica: Huh, what? *sees Alex* Oh hey Alex, back so soon? Alex: Soon? It's three o'clock. Jessica: What?! Sammy: We've been out here for that long? Alex: How long? Jessica: An hour. Alex: You've been sleeping out here for an hour? Jessica: Yes. Alex: Jeez, you two are close. Sammy: Hey, a Targhul never leaves a friend behind! (Alex looks over and sees Sammy's small castle) Alex: I see you've been busy. Jessica: It's not done yet. Sammy: But when it is, it's gonna be epic! Alex: I believe it. (Jessica gets up as Alex looks away embarrased as he sees her swimwear) Jessica: So how was school? Alex: Umm....Great! Sammy: Jessica, I think he likes you. Alex: WHAT?!? Jessica: HUH?! Sammy: Nothing! Alex: I don't like her like that Sammy! Sammy: Sorry... (Jessica picks Sammy up) Jessica: It's okay Sammy. Even if that was the case, nothing could keep me from you cutie! (Jessica touches Sammy's stomach with her finger, causing him to giggle) Sammy: Hey stop it! That tickles! Jessica: Awww, you are so cute sometimes! Alex: Yeah. You guys wanna come inside now? Jessica: Yeah sure! Sammy: Why not? (The three head inside where they're met by Miles and Izuku) Miles: Guys! You would not believe what just happened at school! Alex: Why what- Miles: We met a scientist! Izuku: He said he's looking for a way to augment Gifts and Quirks to be more powerful! Jessica: Huh? Alex: How so? Miles: We don't know, but it sounds awesome! Alex: I never thought you could actually modify a Gift. Miles: Me neither! Izuku: What do you think it could do? Miles: Good I hope! Alex: I guess we'll see then. For now, let's just lay back. Miles: You got it. (The group heads down to the living room to rest) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts